Valentine's Day for Uchiha Sasuke
by The Endless Sea of Blue
Summary: [Sasuhina Oneshot] Sasuke wants to give Hyuuga Hinata a Valeninte, but when he gets her locker number mixed up, he's in for one hell of a Valentine's Day. (Re-done)


Sasuke walked through the empty halls of the school, skimming over the numbers of lockers, Valentine in hand. That's right. It's Valentine's Day! A day of romance and compassion. A happy day, right?

Wrong.

Every single year on this day, Sasuke gets mobbed by millions of screaming fangirls everywhere he goes, be it his science class, the gym, the library, walking in the park, of even in his own home. One year, a girl barged in on him in the boy's washroom.

Crazy ass fangirls.

So this year, Sasuke decided to do something about it and get himself a girlfriend.

He decided to get a girlfriend.

A _girlfriend_.

The cold-hearted, self-obsessed pretty-boy Uchiha Sasuke, decided to get a girlfriend.

But this is not just any girl, oh, no. If Sasuke were to have a girlfriend, she would have to be out-of-the-ordinary. And when you think "out-of-the-ordinary", you think:

Hyuuga Hinata.

The shy, quiet, gentle *cough*NON-CRAZY FANGIRL*cough* Hyuuga heiress, who, not to mention, had _lavender_ eyes.

I don't think it can get any more out-of-the-ordinary for Sasuke than that.

Anyways.

There he was, standing in front of locker 6732, the locker of his might-possibly-but-might-not-possibly-be-his-girlf riend.

Or so he thought.

You see, Sasuke was really tired since he got up earlier that normal just to do this, so he couldn't exactly focus right, leading to him thinking that 673_6_ was 673_2_. I'm not sure _how _Sasuke would have thought it looked like that, but oh well.

Poor Sasuke.

And so, when the occupant of locker number 6732 opened the Valentine that fell in front of her . . . I think you can imagine what happened.

"OH MY GOSH! SASUKE GAVE ME A VALENTINE! IN YOUR _FACE_, INO PIG!"

"WHAT? GIVE ME THAT, FOREHEAD!"

Sasuke mentally face palmed. Wrong locker. _Definitely_ the wrong locker. Now he would try even _more_ to avoid Haruno Sakura—the most annoying of _all_ his fangirls—for the rest of the day.

Or for the rest of his life.

So, Sasuke tried again, locker 6733.

"Huh? What's this . . . WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOT GAY!"

Sasuke wanted to bash his head on the wall beside him.

Repeatedly.

This time, the Valentine ended up in the hands of the shark like Hoshigaki Kisame. What a mistake that was.

Ok, third time: 6734. I mean, third time's the charm, right?

Oops, wrong again.

This time, the Valentine was placed in the locker of one of his good friends, Houzuki Suigetsu.

". . . Sasuke, if this is a joke, come out her so I can pound your sorry ass. This isn't funny."

Now, Sasuke was just about ready to die.

. . . Not really.

Sasuke loved himself too much to do something like that.

Attempt number four: 6735. Too bad it ended up in the hands of a brown haired, _gay_ Hyuuga.

So close.

"Oh, Sasuke, if you want me to be your Valentine, why don't you just come out and ask me?"

At this point, Sasuke was ready to kill anyone who came into his line of vision.

This was his last try: locker 6736. If this locker wasn't it, Sasuke swore to himself he would remain single for the rest of his life and become a priest.

A bald one.

…okay, maybe he wasn't **THAT** desperate.

When he saw the indigo haired Hyuuga walk up to the locker 6736, he mentally jumped for joy.

Hinata blushed at the Valentine and looked left and right, finally spotting the spiky haired Uchiha. She gently smiled and walked over to him. When the long haired beauty was finally in front of him, he took a good look at her. Smooth skin, dark hair, and soft, pink, plump lips.

"Sasuke, I would love to be your Valentine, but I already have a boyfriend."

(Insert rage)

Just kidding.

This is what really happened:

Hinata confessed she liked him too.

Sasuke asked her out on a date.

She accepted.

They went their separate ways.

But before Sasuke could get to class . . .

He was tackled by a crazy Sakura, an angry Kisame, a _furious_ Suigetsu, and a willing Neji.

Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke.

-: :-

**A/N:** Ok, so I actually made this a few months ago, but I didn't like it all that much.  
So I tried to edit/fix it and this is what you get.  
Yep.

**A/N #2: **Oh my gosh, I reread this after I published it and realized I used the wrong number lockers when Sasuke was trying to give Hinata the Valentine.

Damn it, Endless-chan, why are you such an IDIOT.


End file.
